The Legend of Taven
by Blaire Nightshade
Summary: Fire...Air...Water...Earth. Only the Avatar can master all four elements. Tragedy falls on Republic City after Avatar Korra unexpectedly dies in childbirth. With her sacrifice, the title of Avatar is passed on to her child. AU after Book 1.
1. Prologue

**Everyone just bear with me…I've got quite a few things to say before we get started.**

**Hello all. First off I'd like to say that I have been a Makorra fan since well before the first season came out. So obviously, I am a little bitter about the Korrasami ending…but hey, not everything is going to go our way right? **

**That being said, this story has been stored away in my head since the end of season 1…and so I've decided to base my story solely on Book 1. That means no Zaheer, no Kuvira, no Vaatu…(some of them will make appearances, but in a different context). For example, Kai is in this story but he is a firebender. **

**I have bad luck with my Avatar pairings, first it was Zutara and now it is Makorra…so since I own this story I AM GIVING THEM A HAPPY AND HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP…there will be no break ups, and no awkward three sided love triangles. In this story Asami is happily married to General Iroh (wiki says he was 40…but I'm gonna skim that number down to about 25). **

**This saga will take place in a futuristic setting, about 20 years after Legend of Korra.**

**Final note…since this story is about the next avatar, that means that Korra has died (you have been warned)…I won't spoil anything, but all I will say is that not everything is as it seems. (Taven is not Korra reincarnated). He is something entirely new.**

**P.S. There will be a fair amount of OC's since this is a next generation fic. At the end of each chapter if I introduce someone who will be of importance, I'll leave a little note.**

**Without further ado, I present to you…The Legend of Taven!**

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO<p>

"_Fire, Air, Water, Earth…only the avatar can master all four of the elements and keep balance in the world. They are the bridge between our world and the spirit world. My wife Avatar Korra made the ultimate sacrifice to save our son…and now she lives through him. He is Avatar Taven._

oOoOoOo

180 ASC

Mako sped down the streets of Republic City on his motorcycle, careful not to ram into any pedestrians or civilian cars as he pursued his suspect.

The Earthbending thief picked the wrong day to rob the Republic City Bank, he had taken a roomful of people hostage and severely injured one of them…this bastard wasn't getting away that easily.

Mako swerved again to keep the robber in his line of sight. He tapped the earpiece in his left ear and signaled to the backup police officers who were on their way to help apprehend the criminal.

"Suspect is going down 4th and Wan, intercept at all costs!" Mako tapped the earpiece again and sped up.

Mako cursed as the thief once again took a sharp turn down an alley causing Mako to double back, this was the third time and it was getting Mako on edge.

Part of him wished Korra was here…all she would have to do is suck him up into a vortex and they could call it a day.

But unfortunately, Korra was heavily pregnant with their third child…and was on bed rest until the kid popped out.

Mako snapped back into the present and realized that he and the suspect were on an open road, where it was safe for Mako to blast some flames at him. He whipped his hand back ready to let loose when a bolt of lightning came from behind him.

Mako ducked as the lightning struck the suspect's car causing it to overturn and crash into the ditch. Mako sighed as he slowed his bike down and skidded it to a stop. He looked behind him and saw his cocky partner Kai at the wheel of a patrol car with his pointer and middle finger outreached with smoke coming off the ends. He brought his hand up and blew out the smoke.

"Oh for the love of…" Mako shook his head and ran down to the overturned car to check and see if the suspect was still breathing.

Mako pried the door open and saw that other than a few scrapes and bruises, the robber seemed to be just fine. He yanked the robber out of the car and put on a pair of chi-blocking handcuffs and led him to Kai's patrol car.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Kai asked Mako as his older partner walked back to his motorcycle.

"Get him back to HQ and book him…and try not to blow anything else up on your way there." Mako sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked as he opened his car door.

"I'm late to pick up Vanto and Senza…they were visiting air temple island for the day."

"Is Jinora there?" Kai asked as he tried to hide the blush that was creeping up into his cheeks.

Mako smirked, last year he had taken his new partner with him to Air Temple Island to pick up his kids…and ever since laying eyes on the 18 year old Jinora, it was love at first sight for Kai.

"See you next week Rookie," Mako smiled, "I'll tell Jinora you said hi."

oOoOoOo

6 year old Vanto bit his lip as he focused on bending and manipulating the ball of water that was hovering between his hands. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his skin as drops of water fell from the sphere.

"Hurry up Van," His twin sister Senza exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "I've been ready forever!"

Vanto finally gained his composition and flung the stream of water at Senza. She anticipated it and summoned her flames to block the attack.

Vanto and Senza were practically two sides of the same coin…they had identical personalities but they differed in looks and abilities. Senza was the spitting image of Mako, with her short black hair and auburn eyes. While Vanto took after Korra with his darker skin, blue eyes, and long brown hair that he kept in a loose ponytail.

"Let's go Senza…" Vanto said as he wiped away the excess sand that was on his shirt and pants from their duel. "Daddy will be here any minute."

"Okay," Senza said as she walked side-by-side with him, "You know…I can't wait til Brother is born, I'm gonna teach him all sorts of cool firebending moves."

"Excuse me?" Vanto scoffed as he turned to look at his minute-younger sister, "He is going to be a waterbender like me and Mommy…I just know it."

"Know you don't." Senza stuck her chin out

"Yes I do." Vanto tutted.

And they continued to bicker all the way back to the house where Pema was waiting for them with a bowl of hot noodles.

"You're dad called," She said as she sat down opposite of them, "He'll be here shortly."

"Yay!" they shouted in unison.

oOoOoOo

Mako sighed as he killed the ignition of his car. The twins had already bolted inside the house, no doubt ready to begin round two of their fire and water duel in the backyard.

Let the kids play, he thought. All he wanted right now was to cuddle up next to Korra with his head against her abdomen as he felt their child move around.

"DADDY!" A bloodcurdling cry echoed throughout the house…it was so loud that Mako heard it from the car.

Mako immediately snapped his head up and did a dead sprint into the house for the source of the scream.

Raising the twins he had learned that when one of them made a sound like that…something very bad had happened. The last time had been when Senza had accidently burned herself when she learned she could firebend.

Mako's heart dropped when he ran into the house and saw Korra sprawled out on the floor face down.

"Go call Doctor Yuon," Mako ordered his children, "NOW!"

Vanto and Senza nodded furiously as they ran into the other room and reached for the phone.

"KORRA!" Mako cried out as he skidded to his knees and propped his wife up in his arms, "What's wrong? Talk to me!"

Korra felt such immense pain coming from her stomach that she felt tears forming and threatening to spill. "It's the baby…"

Mako's eyes widened and his breathing stopped, his eyes slowly moved from hers to her stomach. His heart sank when he saw a trail of blood forming between her legs.

"…something's wrong…"

oOoOoOo

Within an hour, a team of healers were in Mako and Korra's house throwing together all that they could for a proper birthing procedure. It was too dangerous to move Korra, so the lead healer opted to do it there in the bedroom.

"She's gonna be okay right?" Mako asked as fear overwhelmed him.

The healer Yuon sighed, "I have the best healers from the northern water tribe here with me Mako…there's nothing they can do."

"What are you telling me?" Mako asked in a whisper as he ran a hand through his spiked hair

"She is losing her strength," The healer warned him as she put her hand on his shoulder, "she doesn't have long. We have to finish this quickly before we lose the baby too."

Mako's mind was out of sync with his body and he found himself nodding at the healers instructions even though he was still processing what she had just told him.

"The best thing you can do right now, is be there for her," The midwife told him, "Let your strength be hers."

Mako nodded as he regained composure and followed the healer in and sat down in the chair beside their bed where Korra was writing in pain.

"Well done Korra, you are almost there…" The midwife urged as she helped Korra through her contractions. Korra cried out in pain as the stream of blood between her legs became more prominent. "Come on, baby." Mako urged her as he squeezed her sweaty palm.

Korra used all the strength she had to pull forward one of the midwives by the collar, "Save…my…son!"

The healers nodded, and proceeded to work on the speedy delivery. Korra cried out in pain, and Mako felt powerless to help her. All he could do was hold her hand. So that was what he did.

Through Korra's screeches a baby's wailing was heard. Mako snapped out of it and leaned over and saw a mushy pink baby being huddled in a cloth, the head healer smiled sadly, "It's a boy."

After briefly cleaning him up, she placed their son in Mako's arms, Mako was slightly alarmed at the fact that the infant had settled down already and had fallen fast asleep as his chest rose and fell.

Mako ran his index finger over the short bristles of hair that the child had…it must have been the lack of lighting in the room…but it looked as if his son's hair was white.

Korra smiled weakly as she lifted her hand and caressed her newborns cheek, "T-Ta…"

"What was that Korra?" Mako asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Taven…" Korra said as she closed her eyes, "His name…is…Ta-ven….."

The hand that was stroking Taven fell limply to the bed, and Korra's head lolled to the side as she breathed her last breath.

Mako choked as he felt more tears spring from his eyes, as the head healer hovered her hands over Korra's heart, waiting for her to confirm what he already knew.

"She's gone," the healer whispered

oOoOoOoOo

As a despondent Mako was ushered out of the room with the swaddled infant in his arms, the healers tried in vain to bring Korra back.

Little did they know that as they worked, two people were watching them through the window; A young boy with ragged clothes and a hat, and a tall woman with flaming red hair.

"The old line has ended with Avatar Korra…the new one will be carried on by her son. The fate of both worlds lies on his shoulders." Thaldron mumbled to the woman with the fiery hair beside him, "For now he is our only hope."

"His power will be beyond that of their mortal comprehension." The woman told Thaldron as she crossed her arms over her black tunic.

"As he will need it…thank you Fyora."

She simply shrugged. "You know the rules T; I can't get involved personally…he has to come to me willingly."

"And he will," Thaldron nodded, "All with good time Fyora. I will keep him on track."

"We'll be waiting. Hiding in plain sight amongst the mortals. We'll wait as long as it takes."

Fyora nodded in respect once more before pulling her black hood up and disappearing into a passing crowd.

Thaldron sighed; this battle would be a very long one. One that required patience and serenity…and time, lots and lots of time. But that was his specialty. He was the Spirit of Time after all. Thaldron looked through the window one last time and put his hand against the cool glass looking into the midwifing room.

"Spirits be with you…Avatar Taven," Thaldron whispered before he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Well, I hoped you liked it...please feel free to leave me a little comment on what you thought, and I'm glad you're along for the ride...it's gonna be a bumpy one...but there will be a happy ending down the line :)<p>

OC"S

**Vanto and Senza**- water and firebending twins, son of Mako and Korra, siblings of Taven…six years older than Taven

**Taven**- newborn of Mako and Korra, there are unexplained circumstances surrounding his birth

**Thaldron**-a mysterious spirit who poses as a young 11 year old boy, takes interest in the affairs of the physical realm

**Fyora**-a mysterious firebender who works with the spirits.


	2. Never Alone

**Thank you guys for such positive feedback. I always love when I get such good support. Anyways, here is the next chapter…its like prologue part 2. Next chapter is when stuff really starts to go down. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOoO

Blaire Nightshade's Mind Palace

_(Blaire Nightshade is sitting at her desk which is piled with various paperwork and drafted documents. There is a knock at the door)_

Blaire: Come in.

_(Korra proceeds to walk through the door)_

Blaire: Oh hey Korra, what's up?

Korra: Well I'm here about the fact that you rudely pulled me out of my vacation and brought me here to your office. What gives Blaire? I was enjoying myself!

Blaire: Well that's just too damn bad! You are going to be married to Mako, you are going to enjoy it, and you are going to be happy!

_(Korra pauses for a moment before going over the draft work of the first chapter)_

Korra: You killed me off last chapter…

_(Blaire proceeds to slam her head and fists onto the table as Korra taps her foot impatiently)_

Blaire: It was a simple plot device!

* * *

><p><span>One Week Later<span>

Master Tenzin cleared his throat and wiped away a tear that slipped from his eye as he heard his name called from councilman Iroh. He briefly stood from his chair and straightened out his ceremonial robes. He walked forward and caught a glimpse of Mako and the kids.

Senza was leaning into Mako's side and gripping a lapel of his black coat. Vanto had put his feet on the chair and wrapped his arms around his knees. All three of them had red rimmed eyes, obviously still reeling from the tragic events that had transpired a week ago. The infant Taven was nuzzled into Mako's chest resting peacefully. Blissfully ignorant to what was going on around him.

As Tenzin walked up the three stairs to the large wooden podium he saw Korra's open casket and saw how peaceful she looked in death. If he didn't know any better he would have guessed she was simply sleeping.

Tenzin took a deep breath, but no matter how hard he tried to compose himself…his voice cracked as he gave his speech.

Several people spoke during her funeral; Firelord Zuko and his grandson Iroh, Korra's father Tonraq…all of them had tears in their eyes as they spoke and Mako realized that the pain he felt was shared by everyone at the service. He was not alone…he never would be.

He doubted that the pain in his heart would ever go away…but he did have people who would help him through it. The most important being the three that were currently huddled around him.

After the service ended, and people began to leave their seats and head home…Mako paused a moment. He needed to say his last goodbye.

Asami seemed to sense what Mako needed to do and offered him a helping hand, "I'll take him."

"Thank you," Mako whispered as he gently handed Taven over to Asami.

"Daddy?" Senza whispered.

"It's okay you two," Mako said kneeling in front of the twins, "Go with your Uncle Bo, Daddy's gonna be right behind you. I just gotta say goodbye to Mom first."

Bolin gently grasped each of the twin's hands and led them away. Senza staggered behind Bolin as she watched Mako slowly walk up the steps before stopping in front of the casket.

Mako slowly untied his scarlet scarf from around his neck. Looking upon Korra's peaceful form made his knees buckle.

Korra was dressed in a sleeveless sky blue silk dress from the Southern Water Tribe. It ran all the way to her ankles and flowed out to the side. Her feet were covered in white closed toed sandals. Her hair was down and out of her ponytail. It fell to her chest in chocolate brown curls with white and blue beads sewn through it. Around her neck was the choker necklace Mako had made for her by bending lightning into the sand. Its ridges formed the symbol of fire and water together as one. Signifying that despite the fact that they were completely different, they were made for each other.

Mako took a breath and gently lifted one of Korra's hands and slipped his scarf through her fingers. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead; several tears fell from his cheeks onto hers as he leaned above her and whispered, "Goodbye Korra."

Mako then stood up slowly and walked back down the pathway to his family.

oOoOo

Later that week Bolin came to visit Mako after he received a disturbing phone call from his older brother in which Taven was crying furiously in the background while Mako begged Bolin for help.

"I don't know what to do, he just won't stop crying," Mako said as he anxiously ran his hands through his hair as Bolin began rocking the screaming Taven. "And I have to meet with the council in an hour, and then pick up Van and Senza from school. I haven't slept in 48 hours, I haven't shaved, I haven't showered…I just, I CAN'T DO THIS BO!" he snapped and collapsed against the wall.

Taven hiccupped before resuming his crying. Bolin sat in the chair at the table and looked down pitifully at his big brother. Growing up Mako was the one who told him that everything was going to be okay. Mako never showed his emotion, or let slip what he was feeling. He didn't want others to think him weak…but now he sat against the wall mourning his fallen wife.

"I've been talking to Opal, and we're going to move into the house next door…the one that's up for sale." Bo said as he picked up the wailing baby from his crib.

"What?" Mako said looking up with bloodshot eyes, "I can't let you guys do that…you have a home in the city."

"Not anymore," Bo laughed, "what's done is done. We agreed that we want to be here with you to help with whatever you need. Plus I know Nika wants to play more with her cousins."

"I don't know what to say," Mako said in defeat as he looked at his brother.

"You don't have to say anything Bro…" Bolin laughed as he put an arm on Mako's shoulder, "You've always been the one looking out for me, now it's my turn to return the favor."

1 month later

Mako was sleeping reasonably well for the first time since Korra's death, when all of a sudden he felt someone yanking on his arm.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. Looking down he saw his daughter Senza with her hands around his wrist. She had a terrified look in her eyes.

"Senza, what's wrong?" Mako ordered as he slipped off the bed and knelt in front of her so they were eye-to-eye.

"There's a bunch of people outside," She whispered with fear laced in her voice, "They have cameras and they keep taking pictures."

Mako nodded as he stood back up and grabbed his black robe from the bedpost and quickly threw it onto his shoulders.

He angrily marched out of his room with Senza on his tail. "Get Taven and go inside your room. Don't come out til I get back….got it?"

Senza nodded quickly as she dashed into Taven's nursery and scooped the heavy infant into her arms. "Let's go baby brother."

Taven started to fuss at having been woken up before he was ready.

Mako could feel anger pulsing through him, and it seemed to get worse with every step he took towards the front door.

His hair was disheveled, he was in a loose red t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and long flowing black robe. He looked like an absolute madman…and whoever was outside his home was about to feel his wrath. Couldn't they let his family grieve in peace?

Mako yanked the door open and immediate cameras were focused on his as they began snapping away. Half a dozen journalists charged forward with their equipment…sticking their microphones in his face as they asked their questions?

"How are you holding up since the death of your wife?"

"Any news on what the Avatar died from?"

"Do you think the child played a role in her death?"

That last one shook Mako to the core. To think that people had the audacity to blame a helpless child for the death of his mother…it made him sick.

"I'm only going to say this once…" Mako seethed as he grabbed the man who asked the question, "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

The man seemed unphased as he straightened his glasses and proceeded to read from his notepad. "Mr. Mako, how does it feel to be living under the same roof as the person who killed the Avatar."

Mako snapped.

He gripped the man's jacket lapels and hoisted him up into the air, before slamming him down onto the ground behind him with such force that the ground shook.

All the people began to look at him in fear as Mako pushed up the sleeves of his robe and stalked forward.

"Hey you can't do that," A female reporter said in astonishment, "We have every right to ask questions."

"Not here you don't!" Mako barked as he conjured a wave of fire and directed it at one of the parked news vans.

The force of his firebending sent the van toppling through the street. People started screaming as he did the same thing to the remaining cars.

"He's a madman!"

"Someone call the police!"

Mako couldn't help but smirk, "Lady…I AM THE POLICE."

And just like that the reporters ran away with their tails between their legs. Mako shook his head before he turned to go back inside, but not before reaching down and grabbing the daily newspaper.

When he walked inside, Vanto and Senza were on the floor giggling.

"Dad, that was totally awesome." Senza smiled widely as she fed Taven his formula.

oOoOoOo

"Absolutely not," Mako didn't hesitate as the white lotus member finished asking Mako his question.

"But sir," The man attempted to explain his situation, "It doesn't make any sense. Korra's vitals were completely normal…before and after death. There is no reason or explanation to why she died on that birthing table."

"Please don't bother me with details I already know about," Mako began to grow impatient as he crossed his arms, "I've already been over this with the Republic City Coronor."

"If we might simply take a blood sample from the child…it may give us some answers."

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this. I am not about to hand my newborn son over to some researchers who are going to poke and prod him until they find whatever it is they're looking for."

"What of his hair color though?" The White Lotus member asked, "It is unnatural. So silver it almost looks white. The last time that happened was to a child of the Northern Water Tribe after her soul bonded with that of a spirit."

"I'll tell you what," Mako said as he rubbed his brow, "When Taven is old enough to understand all this. When he finally is aware of what exactly happened and what went down…he will make the choice himself. Korra is dead…as much as I hate to admit that, nothing is going to change it. Sometimes these things just happen, and are out of our control. But Korra gave her life to save Taven's…The last thing she said to me was 'save our son', so with all due respect…I'm not throwing away her sacrifice for you or for anyone else."

2 years later- 182 ASC

Mako was sitting impatiently in the hospital as the healer removed the splintered bullet from his shoulder. It was extremely painful…but he would gladly take that over the lip he was getting from the Chief of Police.

"Just what in the Hell were you thinking?" Lin demanded as she crossed her arms and stood at the foot of the bed.

"The guy held two hostages, and he was about to fire." Mako explained as his arm was put in a splint.

"That isn't good enough!" She waved a finger at him, "You are getting RECKLESS!"

Mako leaned back against the wall as Lin closed in on him. "Do not make me be the one to tell your children that they lost their other parent."

Mako sighed and looked down, "It won't ever come to that."

"Damn straight it won't…" Lin agreed, "You're moving back to HQ."

"Excuse me?" Mako demanded, sure he didn't hear that right. "You can't take me out of the field, I'm the best one out there!"

"I can and just did…you're getting promoted to lieutenant inspector. I know you like being out in the field…but like I said, I'm not gonna be the one to present you to your kids in a body bag."

Mako rubbed his hair with his good arm, he always did want to be promoted to a detective…he just hoped this wasn't because of pity or something else along those lines.

Lin Beifong seemed to read his mind and answered his question, "Like you said…you're the best we have, you'll help a lot of people and put a lot of criminals in prison if you are active in the investigation division.

Mako nodded, "Thank you Chief."

4 years later- 184 ASC

Mako unlocked the front door and kicked open the door as he maneuvered into the house with his overloaded bags of groceries. However the minute he stepped in the doorway he put his foot on something slick and went tumbling to the ground sending the groceries flying.

'Not the cabbages!' he thought as the green vegetables bounced on the floor.

Mako rubbed his brow as he looked at the sheet of ice that covered a chunk of the floor.

"VANTO!" he yelled up the stairs as he stood back up dissolving the ice with his firebending.

His son poked his head around the corner, "yeah."

"I know Tahno told you to practice turning water to ice…but please remember to do it outside so somebody doesn't get hurt…like me."

"Sorry dad," he apologized and shuffled down the steps.

"Yup…just clean this up," Mako motioned to the puddle of water at the ground.

"I'm on it," Vanto struck his hands out before snaking them back in, taking the water with him. It floated in midair as he glided his hands around. He looked at the potted plant a few feet away and motioned the water into the pot, then went about helping his dad pick up the discarded groceries.

"Where's your sister?" Mako asked as he put the bag on the counter top.

"She went to hang out with Roku."

"I should've known, and you're brother?"

"He was in his room reading last I checked."

Mako nodded and was about to start unpacking when he suddenly felt the house shake, as if it were being rocked by an earthquake.

"What the-" Mako turned to his eldest son. They locked eyes before they both sprinted for the source of the tremor.

He hit the top floor with Vanto right behind him when the tremors started again, the harsh vibrations sent some of the framed pictures falling to the ground, glass shattering upon impact.

Mako took the steps two at a time before he stopped at a dead halt in front of Taven's door. He began to frantically pound on the door, "Taven open up!"

When Taven didn't answer Mako hissed and kicked the door down so hard that the lock splintered into several pieces.

Mako stormed into the room and did a double take at the sight before him. Somehow, the foundation from the walls, floor, and roof had been warped and large earth spikes were now protruding into Taven's room on all sides.

"I didn't mean it…" Taven whimpered as he stared at his hands as tears streamed silently down his face. "I just dropped my pencil and went to reach it!"

Mako hurdled over the uneven ground and knelt onto the ground beside Taven and scooped the scared child into his arms.

"It's okay, son." Mako said soothingly as he cradled him in his arms. "It's okay now Taven."

oOoOoOo

After about an hour Taven settled down and fell asleep in Mako's arms. Mako gently wiped the sweaty silver locks of hair off of Taven's forehead and stood up carefully.

Vanto backed up so Mako could maneuver his way out of the room that was in complete disarray.

Mako walked into his master bedroom and carefully laid the sleeping Taven on his bed and pulled a brown blanket over his son. Taven instinctively clutched the hem of the blanket and swaddled himself up.

Mako quietly shut the door behind him and looked down at his oldest son. Mako couldn't help but note the fact that while he passed everything onto Senza from firebending to looks and personality, Korra had given everything to Vanto. At ten years old he came up to Mako's chest, his brown hair hit just below his shoulders when he wasn't wearing it in his ponytail.

And his sense of style came straight from the Northern Water Tribe. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt that had an intricate design on the front and two bracers on his left arm. One that gripped his upper bicep, and the other around his wrist.

"Come on Van…" Mako snapped out of his thoughts and wrapped his arm around Vanto's shoulders, "We've got a couple calls to make…It looks like your brother is an Earthbender."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading...it would make my day if you would please leave a review, I even accept guest reviews. They motivate me to continue. Thank you guys again...next chapter Taven is discovered to be the Avatar.<strong>

**P.S. I'm working on putting stuff up in regards to what all the characters look like. I've decided that if adult Mako lived in the real world he would look like Kevin Richardson from the Backstreet Boys (google it!)**


	3. The Reveal

**Welcome back everyone. Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts. Please keep it up, it boosts my confidence. I'm not one of those writers who will hold off chapters unless they get a certain amount of reviews…but boy it sure does feel good to wake up to an email box full of notifications!**

**Once again, this story was formed at the end of Book 1…so absolutely nothing that happens after will be included in the story. I may steal characters (Kai and Opal), but I may twist their backgrounds. **

**I have no hate for Korra and Asami…I simply am showing a different path Korra might have taken in another life. (Personally I think it would've been more meaningful to have Korra and Asami go through the portal alongside Mako and Bolin). **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling…enjoy the next installment of THE LEGEND OF TAVEN!**

**oOoOo**

_**(Back in Blaire's Mind Palace)**_

_**Blaire: How can I help you today?**_

_**Mako: I just wanted to thank you for giving me and Korra a second chance**_

_**Blaire: No worries, no worries...just don't screw it up this time.**_

_**Mako: Of course not, is there anything I can do for you in return?**_

_**Blaire: Yes actually, (ruffles through drawer and finds a plastic bottle and throws it at Mako), put this on.  
><strong>_

_**Mako: What is it?"**_

_**Blaire: Hair gel, go fix that disastrous haircut of yours.**_

* * *

><p>Senza tapped her foot impatiently as she sat in the waiting room with her brother Vanto. She received and urgent call from her father telling her to meet him at Republic City Hospital pronto. And so Aunt Asami was forced to cut her son Roku's playdate with Senza in half. The hotheaded firebender was not happy, and the entire drive to the hospital felt like a sauna to Asami.<p>

All her dad told her was that Taven had earthbended…she had always pegged Taven as a firebender like her…he had the temperate for it. Her twin Vanto on the other hand swore up and down that their little brother was going to develop waterbending.

Regardless it wasn't entirely shocking for Taven to be an earthbender. Given the fact that their grandfather and Uncle Bo were both earthbenders, it had simply skipped a generation.

"Hey on the bright side," Senza spoke up to Vanto and nudged his shoulder, "At least in like 10 years we can form our own pro-bending team."

Vanto looked at her with a look she had never seen before. He looked almost 'serious'. "This isn't funny Senza…you should have seen it, his entire room was destroyed."

Senza frowned as Vanto continued, "Remember the extent of our bending when we were his age. I could only manipulate a glass of water, and you a simple spark?"

"Yeah," Senza nodded recalling her earliest memories.

"Taven did something entirely different…he's barely four years old and what he did…Earthbending Masters would have a hard time doing." Vanto explained as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

Senza sighed and leaned back in the chair as she crossed her arms.

oOoOo

"Daddy are we almost done?" Taven asked Mako as he rubbed his tender arm.

Mako looked at Taven's arm, where about three needles had pierced in search of blood samples. Taven was extremely brave and didn't cry once.

"Yeah son," Mako smiled as he ruffled Taven's silvery hair, "you're just about done."

"Okay," Taven sighed in relief as he looked at his feet dangling over the edge of the hospital gurney.

"Tell you what," Mako whispered as he dropped his head down to Taven's eye level, "After we're done here, we're gonna go get dinner and pick up some of your favorite dumplings. How's that sound?"

Taven's green eyes widened with joy as he began nodding his head furiously.

"All right it's a deal then," Mako laughed.

They were cut off by the sudden arrival of the Medical Examiner employed by the White Lotus. He seemed to be panting, as if he had sprinted the whole way here. He had several documents in his arms, he was trying to organize them as he spoke.

"We were not expecting this." He panted as he handed the test results to Mako who scooped them up and began to skim read it quickly.

He stared in shock at the final diagnosis on the bottom of the page. What tore him out of his trance was Taven gently pulling on the bottom of his coat.

He looked down at Taven who had a look of curiosity in his eyes, "What is it Daddy?"

Mako looked back up and spoke more to himself than Taven, "You're the next Avatar."

Taven ruffled his brow in confusion and put his hands on his hips, "I don't get it."

"I think I need some water," Mako said as he got dizzy and collapsed into one of the spare chairs in the room.

The examiner got a plastic cup and filled it with tap water, and he handed it over to the in-shock Mako.

Mako grasped for it with shaking hands, and abruptly lost control of it and watched the paper cup and water slosh through the air in slow motion.

Taven also watched the water fall through the air like rain, and instinctively he stuck his little hand out…

The paper cup collided with the floor, but neither Mako, Taven, nor the Examiner paid attention to that. They were all focused on the smooth droplets of ice hovering in midair.

"Never mind," Taven spoke up as he kept the ice in motion, "I understand it now."

oOoOo

"It's all making sense now," Tenzin explained to Mako as he paced around the room, "The White Lotus has been traveling across the Earth Kingdom for years trying to find the next incarnation of the Avatar, to no avail. Just to think after all this time… he has been right here under our noses."

Mako scratched his head in confusion, there was no doubt within his mind that Taven was in fact the Avatar, but nothing was adding up, "I thought that the Avatar was supposed to be born in the Earth Kingdom, not Republic City. And on top of that, he was already in existence when she died! If the Avatar Spirit is reborn, why did it cling onto Taven?"

Tenzin stroked his beard, "We cannot afford to strain ourselves with all the details. All in good time things will explain themselves, all we can do now is ensure Taven's safety. This information cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands."

"What wrong hands?" Mako asked in exasperation. He was not prepared for this conversation.

"There is always someone out there who wishes corruption upon society. There are always people who are prepared to fight the Avatar. This is why Korra grew up in various compounds in the South."

"Are you suggesting I up and leave with my family to go live behind some walls for the next 13 years?" Mako asked Tenzin as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see no reason why that is necessary," Tenzin disagreed, "He has a network of family and friends to watch over him til he comes of age. When he turns 16 we can formally begin his trials and training."

"Tenzin," Mako sighed as he rubbed his gloved hand through his hair. His eyes turned towards the window where Pema was. She was standing on the beach alongside her own children as well as Vanto and Senza. They were all observing little Taven as he summoned a water vortex simply by waving his hand at the sea.

Tenzin was dumbfounded as he and Mako went outside to witness the event. Taven had his bare feet planted roughly in the sand, and while he controlled the water vortex with one hand, he summoned a tornado with the other before blasting fire at it. As he kept the two vortexes a safe distance away from the group he summoned a third from the sand...showing proficiency in all four elements. Earth, Fire, Air, and Water.

Mako shook his head and continued his thought from earlier, "You said that trials begin at age 16…I don't think we can wait that long."

* * *

><p><strong>A little on the short side, but I felt like it was a good place to end the chapter. I might upload the next one later today. There will be a lot of time jumps coming up, the main story takes place when Taven is an older teenager, so if anything doesn't make sense don't hesitate to ask!<strong>

**Taven is beyond skilled as a bender, but once again that has to do with his 'mysterious origins'. No spoilers, but just because he is a master bender at age 4 doesn't mean everything will come easy for him. He will have a hard time controlling his powers. **

**If you have time to read this story could you please take the time to leave a review telling me what you think? Love it, hate it (no flames please, leave those to the firebenders), please let me know!**

**~B. **


End file.
